Manny es un flood
by AFFInightdark
Summary: Un día trágico para una pareja, manny y frida acompañan a los Riveras a un viaje que no esperaban ser tan cruel, con la aparición de una Chara, será que sea el fin de Manny, se convertirá en un esclavo de gravemind... descubrelo...


Era un día que cualquiera no esperaba, - manny te tengo una sorpresa- dijo pantera

- qué?-respondió manny sin importancia

- gane un viaje a Egipto, el Cairo¡-contesto muy feliz pantera

- puedes invitar a frida y a Mariela, si quieres-dijo pantera

- como te lo ganaste- dijo manny un poco con sospechas

- bueno el presidente municipal me lo dio, no sé porque pero hay que aprovechar-dijo sin darse cuenta que el presidente municipal lo quería echar por un rato fuera de la ciudad.

El White pantera empezó a reunir maletas y llenarlas de montañas de ropa limpia, sin ni siquiera escuchar la opinión de los demás,

- un momento y tu gran papi? quiero contarle la noticia-dijo desesperado

- ahh, creo que está en su habitación-contesto manny un poco inseguro

- bueno ahora regreso-dijo pantera y fue corriendo a la habitación de gran papi y lo agarro en duda, gran papi sostenía un bolso con dinero pero el White pantera aun no se había dado cuenta

- papi¡-grito felizmente y corrió a abrazarlo

- que yo... no es lo que parece... yo lo encontré... tirado... soy mi hermano gemelo malvado... ayudando a los pobres-grito demasiado espantado porque pensaba que lo había cachado pantera.

-de que hablas papi-dijo pantera confundido con gran papi todavía en los brazos

- yo nada, olvídalo-contesto gran papi confundido

- y por qué viniste a mi cuarto?-pregunto gran papi- gane un viaje-dijo pantera - que, qué?-respondió gran papi

- a Egipto nos vamos hoy en la noche-respondió pantera-que bien, ahora me sueltas no puedo respirar-respondió gran papi sofocándose.

-que hoy en la noche, papa... voy por frida y mary, ahorita regreso-grito manny

- siii, regresa antes de las once-respondió pantera. Manny se transformo en el tigre y lanzo sus manos hacia postes balanceándose por la ciudad hasta la casa de las dos chicas

- frida...-grito manny pero se estampo contra la ventana

- manny que traes?¡-dijo frida y corrió hacia el

- pensé que la ventana estaba abierta jaja bueno, ¿quieres ir de viaje a Egipto?- pregunto manny

- me encantaría-contesto frida, fueron con su papa (Emiliano) y frida pidió permiso

- ¡bueno yo ¡-dijo el jefe Suarez, pero fue interrumpido por Anita y niquita (hermanas de frida)

- siiii, que se vaya-gritaron con ansias

- bueno puedes ir.

Fueron con mary y fue el mismo cuento y después regresaron con todo y maletas a la casa de manny

- bueno estamos listos-dijo manny con ansias...

O-o-o-o-o

-wau no puedo esperar a irnos, nunca he ido al extranjero, muchas gracias manny, por invitarnos-dijo mary

- no hay de que, son mis amigas-respondió manny,  
los chicos esperaron hasta la medianoche para irse con los rivera...

- rayos, ya me dio sueño-dijo frida

- ha? ¡Tú siempre te duermes casi a la 1 de la madrugada-dijo manny sorprendido, ya estaban en un avión viajando, y pasando las horas se empezó a ver una neblina demasiada rara era verde, pero realmente no era niebla

-sopes, nunca había visto eso, realmente áfrica es raro-dijo frida al ver por la ventanilla.

-yo no creo que áfrica sea así algo pasa-dijo mary

- como sabes?-dijo manny

-bueno he visto documentales-respondió mary

- qué?¡-respondieron manny y frida

- bueno no todos los documentales son aburridos-respondió mary,

- bueno algo raro está pasando-dijo mary, pero enseguida hubo una turbulencia muy fuerte, el avión parecía deberás dañado

- desabróchense los cinturones tenemos problemas con el avión tendremos que saltar-dijo el piloto

- SALTARRR¡- gritaron todos espantados y confundidos, pero agarraron paracaídas y saltaron sin darse cuenta que los pilotos mentían, todos gritaban del susto, estaba obscuro y seguía la neblina.

-espera los pilotos no saltaron-dijo gran papi

- nos engañaron¡-dijo manny realmente enojado

- adiós inocentes¡- grito el piloto y prendió el turbo del avión, y solo se vio como iba de rápido.

-y ahora qué?¡-dijo frida

- solo tendremos que esperar y encontrar un aeropuerto-dijo pantera, pronto llegaron al suelo, era un lugar realmente desierto, había casas pero no personas

- oigan miren eso, parece un champiñón gigante-dijo manny un poco alejado de su familia

-a ver¡-dijeron las dos chicas y corrieron hacia donde estaba manny

- iremos a buscar alguna casa en buen estado para quedarnos-grito pantera

-yo voy-dijo mary.

Gran papi, mary y pantera se fueron alejando, manny y frida se quedaron solos y empezaron a explorar las tierras abandonadas, pero no se habían dado cuenta de que alguien los miraba...

O-o-o-o-o

Olía demasiado asqueroso como algo podrido

- manny vámonos, ya me dio nauseas- dijo frida

- frida, es un lugar de miedo vamos a ver que mas encontramos-respondió manny

- bueno ya que-dijo frida convencida.

De repente encontraron armas demasiado poderosas, rifles, granadas, bazucas, espadas energéticas todo tipo de armas alienígenas y humanas

- parece que hubo una guerra aquí-dijo frida

- quizás por eso no haiga gente aquí-dijo manny, pero de repente lo ataco un ser demasiado extraño, parecía un alienígena pero muy deforme y con tentáculos, de hecho parecía un hombre hongo, ataco a manny y lo agarro del cuello, manny apenas pudo convertirse en el tigre pero aun así el zombi hongo tenía más poder que manny, lo tenía sostenido del cuello y contra la pared.

De repente empezaron a salir más, pero ahora eran humanos zombis y una clase de hongos que caminaban

- frida, vete de aquí es muy peligroso-dijo manny sin aire y tratando de zafarse

- pero tu¡-dijo frida algo asustada

- yo estaré bien-respondió manny, frida agarro una espada y se abrió paso entre las casas, pero salían mas y mas zombis, apenas alcanzo a huir, manny se quedo solo y los zombis empezaron a reunirse cada vez mas alado de manny, de pronto solo se escucho un grito al aire...

-manny¡-se detuvo frida preocupada, pero los zombis iban detrás de ella, frida corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, llego con los rivera, se estampo con mary y las dos se espantaron, frida apunto con la espada a mary, mary solo subió las manos al aire -que te pasa-dijeron los rivera

- manny está en peligro...yo salí de ahí... el se quedo y...y-decía muy sofocada frida

- frida, habla bien y cálmate oye y manny-dijo pantera

- eso es lo que les quiero decir, manny está en peligro, nos atacaron unos zombis y lo tienen- dijo frida preocupada

-que¡ donde esta-dijeron los riveras espantados

- no hay tiempo, vengan conmigo-dijo frida, pero mary se quedo

-yo me quedo aquí-dijo mary con sospechas

- serán...?¡-pensó mary y solo se prepararon para lo posible...

Corrieron lo más pronto posible al lugar donde frida y manny habían estado

- yo, iré por allá-dijo frida

- pero no temes de hacerte daño? ven conmigo, gran papi ira por allá-dijo pantera

- no yo me puedo cuidar, y así será más fácil-dijo frida y se marcho, llevaba la espada en la mano y recogió algunas pistolas del piso

- vaya, espero que manny esté bien-dijo preocupada, llego al último lugar donde manny había estado, estaba lleno de sangre, no sabía nada de lo que había pasado

- oh no¡-dijo frida verdaderamente preocupada.

Pantera y puma estaban mas allá de donde pudieran ver a frida, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que frida escuchara algo, se oyó como se caían cosas desde un callejón obscuro

- manny?¡-dijo frida espantada pero de repente

-frida eres tú?-dijo una voz ligeramente cambiada

- manny¡-dijo frida muy feliz y trato de correr hacia donde surgía la voz

- ¡ espera, no te acerques, no te agradara verme así-dijo manny

- ah¡ por favor, a mi me agradaras siempre sin cabeza o no-dijo frida tratando de calmar a manny

- bueno estás segura?¡-dijo manny preocupado...

manny salió del callejón obscuro, y frida grito verdaderamente asustada y lanzo una espada, por poco le mochaba la cabeza a manny

- no que no te espantabas ¡-dijo manny enojado

- fue antes de verte, pero que te paso- dijo frida preocupada y fue con manny a ver su estado

- frida, este lugar no es seguro para ti, por favor vete-dijo manny tratando de convencer a frida

- primero dime que paso cuando me fui?- dijo frida

- bueno, después de que tú te fuiste, los zombis se acercaron mas a mí, yo no podía hacer nada, y salieron varias cositas con patas y se lanzaron hacia a mí, deberás me dolió, lo único que me acuerdo es que me dolió mucho y grite¡ y de ahí me desmaye y desperté así y luego llegaste tu- dijo manny.

-ohm, debemos investigar qué te pasa, pues mírate enserio puagg¡-dijo frida, manny se veía verdaderamente terrorífico para frida, le salían cosas del pecho, y de la mano izquierda y ya era uno de ellos, pero...

-ahhhh¡-empezó a gritar manny, frida se quedo espantada, manny se había incado y se agarraba la cabeza

- tu ahora eres uno de nosotros y yo soy tu jefe, me obedecerás y nunca dudaras aunque estés en peligro

-dijo una extraña voz, a manny le cambiaron los ojos de verdes a rojos, se había vuelto en contra de frida, y se lanzo contra ella

- manny que haces¡-dijo frida tratándose de escapar de las manos de manny, manny solo la miraba con odio, pero de repente por un segundo salió del mandato de aquella voz

-frida, vete¡- dijo manny y la soltó, aun tenía los ojos rojos pero apenas resistía la voz en su cabeza...


End file.
